Kickin' It with the Ninja!
by IluvWinxandRandyCunningham
Summary: The guy under Norisville High(I can't spell his name and I hate saying his name)traps Randy(Or in this case, the Ninja)in Seaford and Randy meets Jack, Kim, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.Howard and Randessa go to Seaford to save Randy.


Kickin' it with the Ninja!

Chapter 1

Jack's POV:"Guys, were going to Norisville!", said Rudy, like an excited little kid."Rudy, why are you so excited?" Asked Kim."Because theres a Ninja!", he said, still like an excited little kid."Rudy, you do realize you're acting like an excited little kid.", I finally said." just excited.A lot.", he came in late, running in."Did someone say Ninja!?Were is it!?", he said."Theres no Ninja, Jerry.", said there was an explosion of green and red smoke."Ninja ow!", said a voice."A Ninja!", yelled Jerry."Stop Jerry!", I yelled."Help!", the same voice yelled."We gotta help him.", I said."But hes a Ninja.", said Jerry."Hey-Isn't that the Norisville Ninja?", said Rudy."Yeah.I think so.", I said." is.", he said."Ninja!Were coming!Ahhh!", a male voice the male voice yelled a green flash of light appeared in the distance."Howard!I'm coming!Oh no-hes gone!", The Ninja yelled."Well you're not going anywhere.", I said."Get away!", he said."You're ankle is twisted.", I said."Oh-wow-I can't belive I didn't notice that.", He said.

Randy's(The Ninja's)POV:I was starting to like this guy."Ow!", I said."Don't put a lot pressure on it.", He is all I rember before I blacked out.

Jack's POV:"Get him in!", I said."The only way to properly check for injuries is to take off the suit.", said Rudy."Well then take it off.",said Milton, suddenly behind me."Milton!When did you get here!?", I asked."When I heard the explosion.", he said.I took off the the suit came off it reavealed a boy with dark purple hair, a red top with a white line that curled into a G with a olive green hoodie on top of it, black skinny jeans, a yellow backpack, and purple sneakers."Hello?Anyone?", The boy said."Ahhhhh!", He sceamed."Holy Chistmas Nuts!", Yelled Milton."Heh said Chistmas Nuts.", he said."That-ttttts just unreal!A magic ninja suit!Seriously people!Seriously!", said Milton."Milton, seriously!Again with the thats not possible mode again!", I said."Will someone explain whats going on here?", he said."We took your mask off and Milton's going crazy.", said Jerry."No wonder.", he said."Now will someone give me the mask back?", he said."Well it looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.", Wispered Kim." then again he is pretty grumpy.I mean I rember that he said that he'd help this boy named flash of light may have teleported him.", I Whispered walked out."Howard!Howard!Were are you?!Howard!This is not funny!Like when you pushed me into a cauctus during our field trip to the cauctus maze!", He yelled."Get back in here!", Yelled Eddie, suddenly behind me."When did you get here?", I asked him."I just did.", he said.

Meanwhile in Norisville...

Randessa's POV:"We were this close to saving him when some green flash of light teleports us!", Said Howard."Well shouldn't we go and save him?", I said."It might happen again!", He said."How do you know?", I said."I'm just saying it may happen again!", He said."Well if Randy were here, he would tell us to stop fighting.", I said."Yeah, he rember the town we were in?", He said."I think it was called Seaford.", I said." did you rember?", He asked."I rember because we passed a school called Seaford High School.", I said." rembered that!", He said."Well are we goona save him or stand here talking?", I said."Uh... save him.", he said."Well fine-But no staring at me.", I said."Ok.I'll try.", he said.

Meanwhile in Seaford...

Randy's POV:"My abandonded me.", I said." didn't.", the boy in front of me said."By the way what are you guys names?", I asked."Well, I'm Jack and this is Kim, Jerry, Rudy, Eddie, and may know him as the one who said Holy Chistmas the way, whats your name?", Jack asked."Randy.", I said."They didn't abandon you, possibly got transported by a green flash of light.", Jack said."Randy!Were coming!Again!", Yelled Howard."Howard!Your back!", I said.I ran out of there.I didn't see him."Ahhhh!", I with "Randy!Were coming!Again!", It was a nightmare."Randy!Are you okay?", Asked Kim."I had a reallllllllllyyyyyyyyyy bad wait-nightmare!", I said.


End file.
